


Nothing Like a Sex Party

by msu82



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msu82/pseuds/msu82
Summary: Jedi Master Tahl finds it hard to believe that her longtime friend, Master Qui-Gon Jinn, hasn't been having sex with his padawan—Obi-Wan Kenobi—now that the boy is 18 years old. When her padawan, Bant Eerin, claims that she is going to be be spending the afternoon with the duo the woman feels like it's a cover so she won't go looking for the sexcapades that are bound to be happening.





	Nothing Like a Sex Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [markwatnae (bertie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/gifts).



> An early birthday present for bertie/markwatnae! Like… a month early. Better early than late. Will probably make more.
> 
> NOTICE: This story is NOT nsfw. It is very sfw.
> 
> There’s QuiObi if you squint, but I do admit it is heavily implied.

Tip-toe. Tip-toe.

 

_Slowly… and steady…._

 

Tip-toe, tip-toe, tip-toe. Tip-toe, tip-toe, tip-toe.

 

_Don’t get too excited. Protect your Force essence from being felt._

 

Her padawan had said she’d be studying with them that day, but she could smell a cover from a mile away. Especially if it involved Qui-Gon. That man helping Senior Padawans study? Especially if one of them wasn’t his? Not likely, for that man had been a terror to study for himself at that age.

 

_Wait for it…. I have to wait for the right moment._

 

The woman paused outside the bedroom door of the apart she had… liberally opened without proper permissions. She was quiet, ear pressed and listening as she masked her force presence.

 

Her breath was near nonexistent, her breath baited as she waited for a sign.

 

_**....Squeeeaak-squeeak....** _

 

A bed-squeak.

 

A wicked grin spread across the woman’s face. With a camcorder in her hand she pressed the button to open the door, jumping into the room with a triumphant yell.

 

“YOU TWO _ARE_ HAVING SEX!” Jedi Master Tahl of the Jedi Order screamed, camera trained on the bedroom at large to catch the two she had been hunting in the dirty, dirty act.

 

…But what she found was Senior Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, recently 18 years old, on his bed; with her own senior-level padawan, Bant Eerin, seated next to him; and then Qui-Gon Jinn, her longtime friend and Obi-Wan’s Master, seated on the other side of her padawan.

 

There were holobooks, actual books, tablets, and paper spread about their laps and the bed.

 

Qui-Gon appeared to have been in the process of stretching, shifting his weight about the bed… and making it inadvertently squeak.

 

A heavy silence filled the room. The two eighteen-year olds on the bed slight wide-eyed, but Qui-Gon had managed to school his features to a neutral look by the time that Tahl looked at him.

 

The man would then look over towards his padawan.

 

“Really? Obi-Wan, why didn’t you tell me? I would have put this horrible holobook down.”

 

The boy, not missing a beat, would deadpan in a somehow ‘innocent’ tone, “I’m sorry, Master. It must have slipped my mind.”

 

“And Tahl! Your poor padawan is in here. How could you let her be exposed to such adult deeds? For shame, Master Jedi. For shame.” Qui-Gon quipped, a smirk twitching the edges of his lips as he looked over to his now blushing friend.

“Shut up, you two smartasses.” The woman murmured, burying her face into one of her hands even as she continued to record the entire thing.

 

Poor, helpless Bant had started to giggle from her seat between the males, drawing Obi-Wan's attention to the Mon Calamari, and the mentioned boy would let out a dramatic gasp.

 

“Oh no! Bant get out of the way! Oh no…!” The ginger lunged over the girl’s lap, rolling onto his back and poking one of Qui-Gon’s knees. “Now we’re having sex _on top_ of you! Oh, this is _so_ uncivilized of us. The horror!”

 

Bant was then completely lost in laughter as Qui-Gon flopped on top of both of the two teenagers, rolling so all of them were on the ground and inducing the hysterics out of Obi-Wan now as well.

 

Tahl groaned, biting the inside of her cheeks before flopping down over all three.

 

There was a surprisingly gentle silence to come, the teenagers’ giggles dying down as they managed to be relaxed beneath the weight of their two teachers. The teachers themselves calm as well, having to use the Senior Padawans as makeshift pillows.

 

“…Are we having an orgy now, Tahl?”

 

“Qui-Gon!” The woman choked out, dissolving into laughter, and the rest of the group (including the wicked long-haired man who made the comment) fell into laughter again as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave comments and kudos at your leisure.
> 
> Also found on Tumblr: http://msu82.tumblr.com/post/161615236033/nothing-like-a-sex-party


End file.
